Something to Smile About
by Goodhumor-gal
Summary: A day of firsts that ends in something quite unexpected. H/Hr


Something to Smile About 

For Harry, the day was a day of firsts.  The first time he had seen Neville confident with a cauldron, the first time he had ever been to someone's house other then Sirius's or the Burrow, and the first time he had ever seen Hermione wearing makeup.

            The summer after the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts had turned out to be much less adventurous and much more boring then they had originally planned.  They had all been sitting together in Ron's backyard watching Bill and Charlie test Fred and George's latest novelty when Neville called from his grandmother's old house.

            "Ron?  Hi, it's Neville."

            "NEVILLE?"  Hermione and Harry snickered in the background, motioning for Ron to lower his voice.  There was a pause for a moment at the other end of the phone before Neville answered,

            "Yes.  I was wondering if you wanted to come to my grandmother's house for lunch tomorrow.  That is, if you're not busy."  Ron stood for a moment, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

            "Your grandmother?  Tomorrow?"  Hermione and Harry quickly caught on as to what Ron and Neville were conversing about.  They both nodded their heads emphatically.  Ron, still looking skeptical slowly answered,

            "Sure.  Just me?"  The last word squeaked out of his mouth and Neville quickly replied,

            "No, actually I was thinking of you and Hermione and Harry.  Are they there?"  Ron, looking relieved said,

            "Yes, they are.  I'll tell them.  Should we come around noon or so?"

            "Yeah, that sounds good.  I'll be making soup and sandwiches, it's easier for my grandmother if I cook something that I know well."  Ron smiled at the thought of Neville cooking,

            "Ok then.  Bye."

            "Bye."  And then there was the click of the receiver.  Ron turned towards his two expectant friends and Molly, who had just entered the kitchen and was muttering,

            "Toffees again!  The nerve…"

            "Mum!"  Molly Weasley turned to her youngest son.  "Neville invited Harry, Hermione, and I to his grandmother's house tomorrow for lunch.  Can we go?"  The three smiling faces prompted her to laugh as she answered,

            "Of course.  Do you need a ride?"  Ron nodded his head and Molly smiled.

            "I'll pick you two up tomorrow," she said speaking to Harry and Hermione.

            "Around 11:30," Ron added hastily.  Molly moved to leave and the trio let out a collective breath.

            "Neville wants _us_ at _his_ house?"  Harry asked, looking extremely surprised.

            "Yeah," answered Ron, "that's what he said.  He's cooking lunch."  Hermione couldn't help but grin at this, having been Neville's Potion's partner countless times.

            "We'll see about that," she said still smiling as Harry raised an eyebrow at her.  Checking the clock Harry noticed it was already 5:30.

            "Guys, I've got to go," He rolled his eyes, "Dudley has a birthday party to go to and I'm the chauffeur.  Tell everyone goodbye for me!"  Hermione and Ron nodded and Ron couldn't help but detect a slight sigh that came out of Hermione as the screen door swung shut after his retreating figure.  A smile appeared on his lips as Hermione gave one last wistful glance towards the door before turning to look at him.

            "What?"  Ron broke into laughter and fell backwards on the couch as Hermione glared at him, arms crossed over her chest.

            "You…it's so…Harry.."  Hermione's glare softened at Harry's name.  Grabbing Ron by the shirt she asked,

            "What about Harry?"  Ron's laughter was beginning to dissolve as he replied,

            "You like Harry!"  And then he was off again and Hermione pushed him back into the couch.

            "Of course I do, I like you too…" Ron sat up again in attempt to keep a straight composure.

            "You like Harry more than me."  So as not to sound childish he added, "I mean you _really_ like him, as more than a friend."  Hermione stared at him openmouthed and then quickly flopped down onto the couch with a sullen expression on her face.

            "So?" she asked barely audible.  "Is it a crime to have a crush on your best friend?"  Ron had sobered and smiling wrapped an arm around her,

            "No, of course not.  You should tell him, maybe he feels the same way."  Hermione huffed and said,

            "No way.  That's crazy!"  Ron rolled his eyes upward and fell back.

            "Believe what you want, I'm only telling you it's worth a chance."  Then he stood up and took off for the backyard where Bill's screams and the twin's maniac laughter could clearly be heard.

            "You didn't say it was pink!  Hot pink!  I'm gonna kill you two!"

-----

            Molly Weasley had always been a very thorough woman.  Shooing Ron into the car she first came upon Harry's house.

            "You stay here," she instructed to her son.  Luckily, she didn't have to deal with the Dursley's because she soon saw Harry being pushed out the door by his Aunt Petunia.

            "Go!  Just go!"  He ran a hand through his mess of hair before smiling when he spotted Mrs. Weasley.  He smiled at her and waved before running over to the car where Ron sat.

            "Hey Harry!  This is going to be wicked!  I hear Neville's grandmother has fifty cats!"  Harry laughed before saying,

            "Then I'm sure Hermione will love it."  Ron's eyebrows rose as he pointed towards the front seat.

            "My mum brought some food along to give to them.  Harry goggled at the brownies, muffins, and sandwiches that sat in the front.

            "Wow."  Ron grinned,

            "We'll all have to smash back here."

            "That's ok, at least Dudley's not along."  Soon the two boys were laughing and Molly smiled at them from the rearview mirror.  Before too long they had arrived at Hermione's house that flounced out of the house moments after they had parked.  Or perhaps flounced wasn't the correct word.  Harry couldn't help but think that it looked as if she was floating.  Was she wearing makeup?  His suspicions were confirmed as she came closer.  It wasn't much, just a bit of gloss and blush but he couldn't help but notice that she looked really good.  Alarm bells went off in his head as she scooted into the car, greeting both of them at once.  Did she always smell this good?  Ron was right, the car was a bit small and Harry found himself smashed in between his two best friends, one who was eagerly calling "JELLO!" at every turn (apparently he had picked up the game from Fred and George) while the other was creating thoughts in his head that at seventeen he probably shouldn't have been having.

Finally, to his utmost relief and dismay, they arrived at Neville's grandmother's house.  Molly turned to see the trio in the backseat and said,

            "Take this food when you go inside."  The trio headed out, carrying enough food to feed a small army.

            "Typical gift from my mum," Ron groaned as he staggered under some of the weight.  Hermione giggled and the hairs on Harry's neck stood up.  Since when did Hermione giggle like, well, a girl?  When they reached the house they didn't even need to ring the doorbell.  Neville opened it wearing a red apron and holding a wooden spoon in his hand.  A huge smile stretched across his face as he said,

            "Hi guys!  You're just in time!  I've almost finished the soup."  After dropping off the 'gifts' Neville began guiding them through the rather large house till they were in the living room, sitting across from Grandmother Longbottom.  To their surprise she didn't look the same as they had remembered her.  She appeared more aware and much happier.

            "Why hello!  I've wanted to meet you three for quite some time.  She patted Neville's hand as she said, "You've been taking such good care of my grandson."  Ron couldn't help think that this was aptly put, as Neville blushed pink.

            "I'll go get the soup grandmother.  Wait right here."  He came in a moment later with a tray of soup and mixed pastries from Molly.

            "Ooo, what are these?"

            "They're a gift from Ron's mum," Neville said, "try one, they look delicious."  And then to Harry's complete surprise, Neville confidently winked over towards them and took a seat on the couch next to his grandmother.  The trio was in shock that never quite wore off for the rest of the afternoon.  To Ron's disappointment there were no cats.  Neville's grandmother merely laughed at the suggestion.  Harry was having a hard time concentrating because of the fact that Hermione was nearly sitting on his lap.  One leg was strewn carelessly over his because of the confines of the loveseat.  Unfortunately, the trio could not fit on this couch for two.  Every time she moved, the movement echoed up her body and rebounded off of Harry.  He would've thrown a fit if he could've done so without drawing attention.  Soon Neville's grandmother excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ron wandered through the house, still adamantly looking for the cats.  Neville left to the kitchen to prepare more snacks and Harry was alone with Hermione.  A blush crept up his cheeks as Hermione removed her leg from his gently pushing him over.

            "Harry, you're hogging the couch!" she said with a mock whining voice.  This only made him push against her harder into the side of the couch.  "Harry!" she said squealing and trying not to laugh.  Eventually she caught him by surprise as her hands slipped around his waist and she tackled him authentic American football style.

            "Oof." He said upon contact with the couch.  His head had barely missed the armrest and suddenly the atmosphere was not so friendly.  Hermione still had the triumphant smirk on her face but they were both beginning to realize that Hermione's knee was directly below Harry's groin with her hands on either side of his waist, while Harry's hands were around her waist, originally trying to take her down with him.  Twin blushes appeared on their cheeks but neither party moved.

            "Hermione," Harry croaked from his awkward position.  He knew if someone didn't move, soon he would have definite proof that things were becoming much more than friendly.  He quickly pushed her away and she moved her knee.  They sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch for a moment, both breathing heavily.  When Neville's grandmother came back she took one look at them and then with a smile said,

            "I'm going to go check on Neville in the kitchen.  He always was a disaster with ingredients."  Hermione managed a feeble smile while Harry was trying to stop the heat that was rapidly encasing his body.  He turned toward Hermione and stared at her for a moment she looked at him and their eyes locked.  What was going on?  Why couldn't she handle herself?  At that very moment Ron walked in.  Suddenly he was punching his fist in the air and cheering while doing a zany drunk dance.

            "You two finally got together!  I knew it!  I knew you just needed some.." Suddenly his smile fell as he looked at the confusion on his best friends' faces.  "Didn't you two…but you…"  His voice trailed off as he turned around and swore.  "Damnit.  So darn close.."  He walked away and soon Hermione and Harry were laughing against each other, all awkwardness forgotten.

            "Hermione?"  Harry said softly.  She turned her face towards him from its place on his shoulder and he realized it was now or never.  "I just wanted to tell you, that, I really like spending time with you and, and…"

            "And what?"  She wasn't making this very easy.  From the smirk on her face she seemed to know it too.

            "And, ah damn."  Imitating Ron's frustration he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, locking their lips in a kiss.  Hermione gasped in surprise, but then again Harry had never been too good with words.  Wrapping one arm around his neck and resting the other on his chest she smiled against his mouth.  No words were needed here as their mouths were fused together over and over again.

From the kitchen Neville and his grandmother watched as the two that were meant to be, finally figured it out.

            "They make a cute couple don't they?" Neville said wonderingly.  Ron came up from behind him and said,

            "Who do?"  Neville pointed and moved out of the way.  Ron looked and instead of jumping up and down and dancing, his shoulders slumped.

            "Darn them, I've already used all my enthusiasm up.  It's just like them to do that to me."  Neville's grandmother laughed and clasped Ron's hand.

            "I'm sure you'll have many more chances to cheer."  She said softly as she herded both boys back to the kitchen to clean up.

-----

A/N:  Neville's grandmother is quite the kick huh?  Lol, I know she's a different character than that, but I modified her to fit the story a bit better.


End file.
